


Cowboy Bebop Swordfish II (again)

by chasingriver



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: I reworked my Inktober drawing into a color painting!





	Cowboy Bebop Swordfish II (again)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swordfish II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313159) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 



**Author's Note:**

> You can find me (very intermittently, these days) on tumblr at [chasingriversong](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com).


End file.
